Was ist Zeit?
by Sensei-San
Summary: Kagome ist auf dem Weg zur Schule. Sie denkt zurück an ihre Zeit mit Inu Yasha. Auch stellt sie sich die Frage was Zeit eigentlich ist. ergänzt auf 2 Kapitel
1. Was ist Zeit?

Schon lange lebe ich wieder hier. Hin in meiner Welt, in meiner Zeit. Lange war ich nicht ehr im Mittelalter. Aber es kommt mir nicht so lange vor. Alles ist schon vergangen. Nur noch in meinen Gedanken aktuell. Ich gehe meinen Weg wie immer.

Auch früher war es für mich selbstverständlich. Und heute auch wieder. Aber es gab eine Zeit dazwischen, in der ich selten hier war und meinen Weg zur Schule gehen konnte. In dieser Zeit war ich immer in einem anderen Zeitalter. Immer unterwegs. Unterwegs um das Juwel zu suchen. Die Splitter des Juwels, um genau zu sein.

Ich habe viele Tage und Wochen dort verbracht. Ich habe neue Freunde gefunden. Und eine neue Liebe. Ich wollte eigentlich immer mit Hojo zusammen sein, einem sehr netten Klassenkameraden. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Hojo interessiert mich nicht mehr.

Ich bin in der Zeit, in der ich weg war, gewachsen. Meine Gefühle haben sich verändert. Ich sehe diese Welt um mich herum anders. Anders als früher. Aber was ist das schon? Was macht das für einen Unterschied? Ich sehe aus wie früher. Auch mein Verhalten hat sich nicht groß geändert. Ich habe nur an Erfahrung zugelegt.

Mein Weg führt mich zur Schule. Ich sehe die ganzen anderen Schüler, wie sie ihren Weg ebenfalls zur Schule fortsetzen. Einige lächeln und andere ziehen ein miesgelauntes Gesicht. Sie wissen nicht, wie einfach sie es doch haben. Sie denken ihr Leben ist schwierig aber im Vergleich zum Mittelalter ist das Leben hier das reinste Paradies.

Plötzlich schlägt etwas von hinten auf meine Schulter. Es sind meine Freundinnen, die mich jetzt in die Schule begleiten. Sie reden über alles mögliche. Das heutige Thema ist die gestrige Verabredung von Eri. Sie schwärmt von dem netten Jungen und wie toll der Abend war. Das sind alles nur Schwärmereien, keine Liebe.

Liebe, die nicht erwidert wird oder welche, die ein anderer nur empfindet, weil man ihn an eine vergangene Liebe erinnert, ist hart. Sehr hart. Ich habe so etwas durchgemacht. Ich bin die Reinkarnation von Kikyo, einer Priesterin aus dem mittelalterlichen Japan. Meine Aufgabe war es, das Juwel der vier Seelen, Shikonotama, zu beschützen.

Leider war meine erste Reise in die Vergangenheit nicht so gut gelaufen und das Juwel ist zerbrochen. Ich und ein Hundedämon, dessen Name Inu Yasha lautet, machten uns auf den Weg und suchten die Splitter es Juwels. Auf unserer Reise trafen wir viele Leute und einige haben uns auf der ganzen reise begleitet. Wir wurden Freunde.

Aber für Inu Yasha empfand ich mehr als nur Freundschaft. Anfangs war es mir nicht klar, aber mit der Zeit wurde es immer deutlicher. Aber dann kam sie, Kikyo. Eine alte Hexe hatte sie wieder ins Leben zurück gebracht. Sie und Inu Yasha verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander und ich merkte wie er mich immer mehr vergaß.

Es schmerzte. Es schmerzte schrecklich. Obwohl ich noch in Hojo verliebt war, schmerzte mich der Anblick der beiden. Aber dann verließ Kikyo Inu Yasha. Sie folgte ihren eigenen Weg. Erst dann verbrachten wir wieder mehr Zeit miteinander.

Nun aber nicht mehr. Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt und das Juwel ist wieder eins. Wir haben alle Splitter gefunden. Es war hart, aber zusammen haben wir es geschafft. Ich war so glücklich als wir das letzte Stück gefunden hatten. Zwar war der Kampf gegen Naraku, einem Dämon, der das Juwel wollte, schwer aber wir haben letztlich doch gewonnen.

Als ich wieder nach Hause wollte, übergab ich das Juwel Kikyo, die in der Zwischenzeit ihre Reise beendet hatte und nun ihr Leben mit Inu Yasha leben wollte. Sie übernahm die Aufgabe und beschloss es zusammen mit Inu Yasha gegen machthungrige Dämonen zu verteidigen. Ich verabschiedete mich mit einem Lächeln von allen und wünschte ihnen noch ein schönes Leben. Mir war klar, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen würde.

Wie lange war all das schon her? Ein Monat? Oder zwei? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es kommt mir vor als wäre ich erst gestern aus dem Brunnen auf unserem Grundstück gestiegen, durch den ich zwischen mittelalterlichem und modernen Japan hin und her reisen konnte. Die Zeit vergeht und das Leben geht weiter.

Aber mein Herz spürt die Veränderung. Es tut weh. Es vermisst Inu Yasha. Ihn und sein Benehmen. Er ist zwar oft wie ein Rüpel oder Kleinkind gewesen, aber dennoch war er etwas besonderes. Mein Herz sagte es mir immer zu.

Ich vermisse ihn und sein Lächeln. Auch seine Eifersuchtsanfälle fehlen mir. Auf unserer Reise ist uns ein Wolfsdämon begegnet. Sein Name war Koga. Er besaß zwei Splitter des Juwels. Wenn ich daran denke muss ich lächeln.

Koga machte mir immer Komplimente und reizte Inu Yasha damit. Sie stritten fast ununterbrochen, immer wenn sie sich sahen. Wenn Koga meine Hand ergriff und mir schmeichelte, platzt Inu Yasha fast. Er war eifersüchtig. Furchtbar eifersüchtig. Aber das waren nicht seine Gefühle für mich, sondern für Kikyo, die er in mich sah.

Wie gern hätte ich es, wenn er mich wollte und nicht Kikyo. Er hat mich nur beschützt weil ich ihr ähnlich sehe und die Splitter des Juwels spüren konnte. Nur deshalb. Nicht weil ich ihm wichtig war. Vielleicht als Freundin. Aber nicht mehr. Ich war nicht mehr für ihn als die anderen. Wir waren in seinen Augen nur Freunde.

Ich zeigte ihm immer wie sehr ich ihn mochte. Zwar nicht direkt aber immer mit Andeutungen. Diese waren unübersehbar. Selbst die anderen hatten es bemerkt, nur er nicht. Ich glaube aber er wollte es nicht bemerken. Schließlich liebte er immer noch Kikyo.

Ich war kein Ersatz, auch wenn ich ihr ähnlich sah. Wir beide waren doch sehr unterschiedlich. Außerdem hätte er nur mein Äußeres geliebt, weil es eben Kikyo ähnlich sieht. Aber meinen Charakter hätte er nicht geliebt. Was ist das für eine Liebe, die man nur dem Körper empfindet aber nicht der Seele. Das ist eine schmerzliche Liebe. Eine Liebe ohne glückliches Ende für den Geliebten, dessen Körper das einzige Liebliche für den anderen ist.

Ich musste gehen. Auch wenn ich es nicht gern tat. Wäre ich länger dort geblieben, wäre mein Herz vielleicht zerberstet. Ich weiß, ich hätte den Anblick von Inu Yasha und Kikyo in seinen Armen nicht ertragen. So war es besser. Ich werde darüber hinweg kommen. Hoffentlich.

Ich sollte mir an ihm ein Beispiel nehmen. Sicher hat er mich längst vergessen. Vielleicht erinnert Kikyo ihn noch schwach an mich, eine gewöhnliche Freundin für ihn. Aber nur vielleicht. Ich mache mir keine großen Hoffnungen. Immerhin hat er seine große Liebe wieder. Wer denkt da schon an Freunde? An vergangene Freunde? An Freunde, die eh nie wieder kommen?

Ich konnte schon das Schulgebäude sehen. Meine Freundinnen bemerkten wie still ich die ganze Zeit über war. "Was ist mit dir Kagome?" wurde ich gefragt.

Beschwerlich versuchte ich unbekümmert zu lächeln und antwortete "Nichts. Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen. Das ist alles."

Diese Antwort schien ihnen zu reichen. Sie stellten keine weiteren Fragen mehr. Sie nahmen es einfach hin, wie still ich war. Eigentlich kennen sie mich nicht so. Aber ich bin ja schon so seit ich wieder zurück gekommen bin. Die ganze Zeit. Die Zeit, die mir wie eine Sekunde vorkommt. Mein Kalender aber sagt mir etwas anderes. Er sagt mir, es ist über einen Monat her.

Mittlerweile sollte ich darüber hinweggekommen sein, aber ich bin es nicht. Meine Liebe zu Inu Yasha ist tiefer als ich dachte. Es wird noch einige Zeit vergehen bis ich ihn wirklich vergessen kann. Sicher wird es mir nicht so kurz vorkommen wie die letzte Zeit. Es wird Jahre dauern. Natürlich hoffe ich es nicht. Eine vergebliche Liebe macht das Leben nur schwerer.

Niemand, der es noch nicht erlebt hat, kann das nachempfinden. Das ist unmöglich. Aber es gibt dennoch Menschen auf dieser Welt, die es können. Menschen, die ähnliches durchgemacht haben. Sie haben die gleichen Gefühle erlebt und wurden in ähnlicher Weise enttäuscht. Oder verlassen.

Nun sind wir am Schuleingang. Es klingelt bereits zum hereingehen. Alle lachen und gehen hinein. Manche rennen sogar. Ein neuer Tag in meiner Welt beginnt. Ein weiterer Tag, der mich von meinen Erinnerungen verblassen lässt. Ein Tag ohne ihn. Ohne Inu Yasha.

Ich gehe hinein und der Unterricht beginnt. In fast jeder Pause kommen Jungs zu mir, die mir sagen wie sehr sie mich mögen. Seitdem sie wissen, dass ich von Hojo nichts mehr will, werde ich von ihnen regelrecht belagert. Von Jungs, die sich Hoffnungen machen. Aber keiner kann mit Inu Yasha mithalten.

Es wird lange dauern bis ich einen Mann finde, der ihm ähnlich ist. Sehr lange. In der Zeit habe ich noch meine Erinnerungen an ihn. Immerhin etwas. Aber diese Erinnerungen und die dazugehörigem Bilder machen mich traurig. Dennoch lächle ich. Nur ist es ein trauriges Lächeln. Ein Lächeln das meine Trauer und den Verlust widerspiegelt.

Die Schule ist zu Ende und es kam mir vor als hätte ich gerade erst das Gebäude betreten und bereite mich auf die erste Stunde vor. Ich trete aus dem Schatten, den das Schulhaus wirft und trete in das Licht. So als würde ich von einer Zeit in die andere gehen, ganz einfach wie durch den Brunnen.

Die Sonne scheint mir ins Gesicht. Die Wärme schmeichelt meine Wangen und erwärmt alles. Nur mein Herz kann sie nicht wärmen und zu einem Lächeln zwingen. Mein Herz ist traurig. Es muss den Verlust der ersten richtigen Liebe verkraften. Ich gehe meinen Weg nach Hause. Keine meiner Freundinnen begleitet mich. Sie sind mit ihren Freunden verabredet.

Auch Morgen werden sie wieder vom heutigen Abend reden. Sie werden sich freuen und wie die Sonne lächeln. Sie sind glücklich. Sie werden den Schmerz erst lernen. Erst die Zeit wird ihnen die Erfahrung bringen, die ich schon kenne. Auch sie werden traurig sein. Sie werden mein Verhalten noch am eigenen Leib erfahren. Aber im Moment wünsche ich ihnen, dass sie glücklich sind und so lange wie möglich bleiben.

Mein Weg zeigt mir mein Ziel. Noch ist es nicht in Sicht, aber bald. Dann bin ich wieder Daheim. Muss vorbei an den alten Schrein, in dessen Innerem sich der Brunnen versteckt. Der Weg in die Vergangenheit. Nur werde ich ihn nicht gehen. Ich werde an dem Schrein und die Vergangenheit vorbeiziehen. Jeden Tag werde ich dis tun. Genauso wie die letzten Wochen.

Die Zeit vergeht und sie zieht an mir vorbei. Auch die Sonne geht schon unter. Es kam mir gar nicht so lange vor. Die Zeit rennt nur so an mir vorbei und ich lebe wie in Zeitlupe. Die Welt zieht an mir vorbei und ich sehe wie die Menschen durch die Gegend hetzen als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Aber alles kommt wenn die Zeit reif ist. Die Zeit vergeht und wir leben weiter. Immer weiter. Die Zeit vergeht und mein Herz wird langsam leichter. Was ist Zeit? Sie vergeht und zieht uns mit sich. Sie vergeht und wir leben mit ihr. Unser Leben zieht in der Zeit wie eine Sekunde vorbei. Wir vergessen und erinnern uns an Vergangenes.

Eines werde ich niemals vergessen. Meine Zeit im mittelalterlichen Japan. Auch diese Zeit vergeht und schon sind wir im hier und jetzt. Im modernen Japan.

Was ist Zeit? Sie vergeht und reißt uns mit sich. Was ist Zeit? Wir haben kaum Zeit im Leben aber aus der Sicht der Ewigkeit ist ein Leben nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Was ist Zeit? Sie vergeht und wir bemerken es nicht.

Es heißt, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Ob es auch in meinem Fall so sein wird?

**Ende**

Kommentar: Ich war zwar noch niemals bisher verliebt. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass ich die Gefühle und Gedanken von Kagome verständlich und nachvollziehbar beschrieben habe.


	2. Die Zeit heilt Wunden

Kommentar: Aufgrund zweier netter Nachfragen habe ich die Geschichte doch um ein Kapitel erweitert. Ich bekam die Bitte um ein Happy End und nun habe ich eines. Hoffentlich gefält es.

* * *

Nun ist es schon 5 Jahre her und dennoch habe ich das Gefühl als läge es keinen Monat zurück. Ich denke immer noch an ihn. Immer noch an Inu Yasha. Und was ist mit meinen Gefühlen? Nun, ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Nun schmerzt es nicht mehr wenn ich an ihn denke.

Ich verfalle bei der Erinnerung noch oft ins Tagträumen. Ich male mir immer oder oft aus wie er sein Leben weiter gelebt hat. Wie glücklich er mit Kikyo geworden sein muss. Anfangs war ich traurig ihn verlassen zu haben. Ihn nicht mehr sehen zu können.

Dann kam eine Zeit in der ich mir wünschte, nicht nur Kikyo´s Wiedergeburt zu sein, sondern sie selbst. Dann hätte ich immer mit Inu Yasha zusammen sein können. Diese Phase hat recht lange gedauert. Ich schätze mal es waren gut zwei Jahre.

Aber nun ist all das vorbei. Heute denke ich nur daran, wie glücklich die beiden mit dem jeweils anderen sein müssen. Ich freue mich für sie. Endlich haben sie zueinander gefunden. Nach so langer Zeit des Schmerzes. Es war sicher der gleiche Schmerz wie ich ihn empfunden habe.

In dieser Zeitspanne von zwei Jahren, in der ich Kikyo sein wollte, dachte ich oft an Selbstmord. Ich konnte und wollte es nicht ertragen die beiden vor meinem inneren Auge glücklich zusammen zu sehen. Dennoch lebe ich. Das verdanke ich meiner Familie. Sie hat mir über die ganzen Jahre hinweg immer wieder Mut zugesprochen.

Immer wieder redeten sie davon, wie Inu Yasha reagieren würde wenn er erfahren würde, dass ich an Selbstmord denke oder es gar getan hätte. Außerdem sprachen sie immer wieder und immer wieder davon, dass ich eines Tages den richtigen finden würde. Für mich war es immer Inu Yasha.

Sie hatten aber recht. Er kann nicht der richtige für mich gewesen sein. Er lebte schließlich in einer anderen Zeit als ich. Kein Schicksal kann so grausam sein. Selbst Shakespeare hatte es nicht so grausam mit seinen Figuren Romeo und Julia gemeint.

Diese Liebe, meine Liebe Inu Yasha gegenüber ist zwar nicht so ausgegangen wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte, aber jetzt bin ich froh darüber. Es ist schön, dass er glücklich lebt. Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich bei ihm geblieben wäre? Wenn er mich gewählt hätte?

Ich denke nicht, dass ich für immer in seiner Zeit geblieben wäre. Und er wäre sicher nicht gerne in meiner Zeit. Wir würden immer wieder hin und her reisen. Das hätte nie gut ausgehen können. Und was wäre mit unseren Kindern? Was wäre mit ihnen gewesen? Das kann ich mir unmöglich vorstellen.

Nein. Es ist gut so wie es ist. Auch wenn mein Herz in Tausend Scherben zersprang und das zusammensetzten viele Jahre überdauert. Ich bin doch froh, dass es so gekommen ist. Wirklich froh. Für uns beide. Für mich und ihn. Und für Kikyo.

Ich bin für uns alle drei glücklich. Neuerdings denke ich auch nicht nur an diese beiden, sondern auch an Sango und Miroku und ihre sicherlich schon große Familie. Zu gerne würde ich wissen wie es ihnen ergangen ist. Aber all das ist ja eigentlich noch vor meiner Geburt passiert.

Dennoch. Ich freue mich für alle meine Freunde. Shippo hat in der Zeit sicherlich auch ein Mädchen gefunden. Er ist bestimmt größer geworden. Das hatte er mich auch einmal erzählt. Das er noch viel wachsen wird. All das ist in meiner Abwesenheit passiert. Und ich kann sie nicht besuchen um zu sehen wie es ihnen geht.

Bei diesem Gedanken wird mir schwer ums Herz. Aber ich werde nicht traurig. Nein, ich vermisse nur meine Freunde. Sicher, hier habe ich auch viele, aber es war eben etwas besonderes mit ihnen. Etwas, was kein anderer in meinem Alter und in meiner Zeit hat.

Heutzutage denken die Menschen nur an sich selbst und den Vorteil, den sie erlagen, wenn sie mit jemandem befreundet sind. Aber im Mittelalter war es anders. Anfangs reisten wir ja auch nur zusammen, weil wir mussten. Aber das wurde zu einer echten Freundschaft, die durch jede Schwierigkeit geht und alles besteht was ihr in den Weg gelegt wird. Das ist heute anders. Bei jedem ansatzweise ernstzunehmenden Streit geht die Freundschaft gleich kaputt.

Meine Freundinnen und ich sind nicht mehr so oft zusammen wie in der Schulzeit. Jede hat nun einen Beruf oder geht auf die Uni. Ich auch. Jede von ihnen hat einen Freund. Ich auch. Sie alle sind glücklich. Ich auch.

Die Zeit heilt wirklich alles Wunden. Auch die meine. Ich sehe die Zeit, in der ich zwischen den Jahrhunderten hin und her gereist bin, nicht mehr so traurig. Ein Ende musste kommen, egal wie man es sieht. Und es ist mir lieber, mein Herz schmerzt, als das von Inu Yasha. Aber nun bin ich darüber hinweg.

Ich kann wieder glücklich sein. Die Scherben, die einst mein Herz waren, ist wieder zusammengesetzt und die Wunden der Trauer verheilt. Heute denke ich mit Freude an diese Zeit zurück und bedanke mich dafür. Ohne diese Zeit wäre ich nicht die Person, die ich heute bin. Danke.

Ich danke allen. Inu Yasha, Kikyo, meinen Freunden und Feinden, meiner Familie und besonders danke ich ihm. Ihn, der mich in diese Welt zurück gebracht hat. Er, der es geschafft hat, mein zerbrochenes Herz zusammen zu setzten und mich wieder Liebe fühlen lässt. Ich danke dir, Tomo.

Tomo. Ja, er ist mein Freund. Der, den ich nun liebe. Er hat Inu Yasha aus meinem Herz gedrängt und sich selbst dort breit gemacht. Danke, Tomo.

Schon als ich ihn das erste mal sah, fing mein Herz an laut zu schlagen. Ich wurde nervös als er mich ansprach. Aber im gleichen Moment verspürte ich eine Wärme. Es war als wäre ich ihm schon einmal begegnet. Und dann sah ich es. Er sah Inu Yasha sehr ähnlich.

Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Ich, die Wiedergeburt von Kikyo, trifft auf einen jungen Mann, der ihrem Geliebten so ähnlich sieht. Wir trafen uns einige Male und nun sind wir zusammen. Ich spüre jeden Tag seine Wärme. Ich spüre diese Geborgenheit und wie sehr ich ihn liebe.

Es gibt keinen Zweifel daran. Er ist Inu Yasha´s Wiedergeburt. Er und ich sind vereint. Und in uns auch Inu Yasha und Kikyo. In uns lebt ihre ewige Liebe fort. Auch wenn er Inu Yasha ist, liebe ich nicht diesen Teil von ihm. Nein, ich liebe den Tomo-Teil. Den Teil, der er wirklich ist.

Sonst wäre ich wie Inu Yasha. Ich würde nicht ihn lieben, sondern einen anderen, der ihm nur ähnlich ist. Das wäre Betrug und Verrat an seiner Liebe, an seinem Herzen. Das kann und will ich nicht zulassen. Ich weiß selbst, wie hart es ist, wenn jemand in dich nur eine andere geliebte Person liebt und dich notgedrungen dadurch auch lieben muss. Nein. Das will ich nicht. Ich will ihn nicht so schwer verletzen.

"Wo bleibst du denn so lange, Kagome?" reißt es mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Es ist Tomo. Seine Stimme klingt in meinen Ohren so vertraut. Dabei kenn ich ihn noch gar nicht so lange. Allerhöchstens sechs Monate. Und dennoch habe ich das Gefühl , ihn schon viel länger zu kennen. Das ist aber auch kein Wunder. Immerhin ist er die Wiedergeburt von Inu Yasha, den ich schon lange und gut kennte.

"Ich komme schon." rufe ich Tomo entgegen.

Dann mache ich mich auf den Weg zu ihm. Ich renne ihm freudestrahlend entgegen. Heute haben wir geplant eine gemeinsame Wohnung zu suchen. Und einige Monate später wollen wir uns dann verloben. Ich glaube mit uns ist es etwas ernstes.

Die Zeit verfliegt wieder. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl mich in einem Zeitlupenleben zu befinden. Oder in einer Welt die nur so an mir vorbeirast und ich dieser kaum hinterher zu kommen scheine. Die Welt ist wieder normal. Die Zeit vergeht normal und ich bin wieder ein normaler Mensch.

Glücklich und verliebt. Einst in Inu Yasha und nun in Tomo. Wir sind die Wiedergeburten von Kikyo und Inu Yasha. Wir werden so glücklich leben wie die zwei einmal. Wenn nicht sogar noch glücklicher. Ich habe ihn gefunden. Der, von dem meine Familie gesprochen hat.

Ich bin glücklich, auch ohne Inu Yasha.

**Ende**


End file.
